gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Carmine Falcone
|actor= John Doman }} Carmine Falcone also known as Don Falcone, was the head of the Gotham City mob, that he ruled under with his personal crime syndicate. After a gang war was started between his and Maroni's crime families, Falcone decided to retire from the life of crime. Biography Early life Falcone loved his mother very much, and she sang an aria to him as a child. Falcone sat on his mother's lap during a funeral. Crime boss of Gotham At an unknown point in time, he was friends with Jim Gordon's father, and the latter gave him a knife for his birthday. During their investigation of Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder, GCPD detectives James Gordon and Harvey Bullock consistently come at crossroads with Fish Mooney, who orders their execution when Gordon blames her for framing an innocent man, Mario Pepper, as the Waynes' murderer to quickly close the case. As Mooney's gang are about to kill Gordon and Bullock in her isolated plant, Falcone arrives with his men, gunning down Mooney's men while saving the two detectives. While confronting her right-hand man, Butch Gilzean, Falcone orders him to remind Mooney that she would need his permission if she wants to kill policemen in the future. After the rescue, Falcone credits his friendship to Gordon's father - a former district attorney in Gotham City who knew how to manage the criminal element by working with Falcone - as the reason why he saved him and Bullock and explains how "Gotham is on a knife edge." Falcone informs Gordon that Mario Pepper was framed for the Waynes' murder because the city needed to see swift justice done, ending their conversation by saying that there cannot be "organized crime without law and order.” Later, he orders Bullock to make sure that Gordon kills Oswald Cobblepot as a test of loyalty, and to be a "part of the program." While faking Oswald Cobblepot's murder, James learned from him that Carmine's power is slipping, to the point where his rivals and even his subordinates like Mooney are about to rise up in a mob war. Falcone later makes a visit to Mooney's Nightclub, where he reveals to Mooney that Cobblepot told him about her plans to take over the control of the mob from him. After Mooney swiftly denies saying so, Falcone seemingly forgives her. However, this was a ruse as Falcone slyly extorts the identity from Mooney about her latest lover, a waiter in her club named Lazlo, and has him beaten by his men as a means of showing Mooney her place. After Carmine Falcone leaves, Fish Mooney plans to bide her time until she has enough power to take on Carmine Falcone. Carmine visits Fish Mooney at her restaurant to make sure there are no hard feelings while mentioning that his partner Natalia had been mugged. Falcone vows to find the person responsible and the ones who helped him. It is revealed that Carmine Falcone is backing the Wayne Plan for the Arkham District that Mayor Aubrey James is endorsing. When Sal Maroni's restaurant is attacked, Sal Maroni claims that Carmine Falcone's men are responsible. After Mayor James' plans for the Arkham District are announced, James Gordon mentions to Bruce Wayne that Carmine Falcone will control the small housing development while Sal Maroni will handle the refurbishment of Arkham Asylum. Sal Maroni plans to rob a casino that is owned by Falcone's family. Later Don Falcone meets with the mob leaders on his side including Fish Mooney and a Russian mob boss named Nikolai. Carmine discusses with them about what to do with Sal Maroni. A disguised Liza later visits Carmine Falcone in the park where she hums, and then shares, the aria "O Mio Babbino Caro" with him. After finding out that Cobblepot is alive, Mooney meets with Falcone telling him to kill Gordon. Falcone sends hitman Victor Zsasz to kill Gordon. Further in the episode, Gordon and Bullock apprehend Mayor James and use him to get to Falcone in order to bring him in. Falcone anticipated this and revealed that he has Victor Zsasz keeping an eye on Barbara Kean (who had returned to Gotham City in an attempt to talk Falcone into not eliminating Gordon). This caused Gordon and Bullock to give up their plan so that Falcone can release Barbara which Falcone does. Around the final parts of the episode, it is revealed that Cobblepot was working for Carmine Falcone. A flashback reveals that the night that they had met Gordon, Cobblepot and Falcone formed a deal that Falcone would place James Gordon in charge of killing Cobblepot since he knows that Gordon would spare him. In exchange, Cobblepot would forge an alliance with Maroni, snitching for Falcone, and tells him that Mooney and Nikolai are conspiring against him. After the flashback, Falcone tells Cobblepot that everything is going as planned. However, he has reservations about sparing Gordon, though Cobblepot assures him that in time, "he'll see the light." Falcone had Penguin abducted to find out if Maroni was responsible for the robbery of his money, at the armory. However, Penguin vehemently denied to Falcone that Maroni had nothing to do with the robbery. Penguin then suggested to him that he had a mole, suggesting Fish as the culprit. Despite Falcone doubting this due to Cobblepot's hatred of Fish, Penguin offered to find the mole to prove his suspicion to the Don. Later, Falcone had summoned all his lieutenants for a lunch, in which he kills Bannion for failing to secure the armory. As the blow had cost them dearly, Falcone tells them all that their tariffs would be raised 25% until the reserves could once again be filled. He also warns them that once he found the person who had robbed him, they would wish that they could die slow like Bannion did. After Falcone has one of his men killed, he meets with Liza and offers to set her up with a business telling her that she needed to find a young man and get married. However, Falcone is told by Liza that she feels safe with him. Later, Falcone is contacted by an unknown person who tells him that they've abducted Liza and that an intermediary would be in contact with him soon. Afterward, Falcone calls Penguin telling him that he needed him, as someone took Liza. Falcone is later called by Fish Mooney, who pretends to parade as an intermediary. However, Falcone calls her as being Liza's kidnapper, and then agrees to Fish's terms of leaving Gotham with Liza, and never coming back. Victor Zsasz tries to give him a pep talk later and tells Falcone that he could take out Fish's crew easy, though Falcone tells him that his job was to keep him and Liza safe. Soon after, Falcone is finally visited by Penguin, who informs him that Liza was the mole set on him by Mooney. Although Falcone is initially reluctant to believe Penguin. Falcone receives a phone call from Fish telling him to meet her at her place, for the transaction. When meeting with Mooney, Falcone requests that Liza be seen as part of the deal, where he mentions that a "little birdie" told him about their partnership. Zsasz and several mercenaries enter the building after killing a number of Mooney's gangsters waiting outside. Falcone strangles Liza to death in front of Mooney, scolding Fish for using a girl of his mother's likeness against him. Falcone calls for Oswald, who relishes having taken Fish down. Before Falcone has Mooney and Butch Gilzean led away to their undetermined fates, Cobblepot takes the opportunity to mockingly say goodbye to Fish. At Mooney's nightclub, Penguin tries to Falcone of Maroni's threat to his life, however, Falcone continues to talk about the re-decoration of Fish Mooney's club, to Oswald's frustration. Falcone then tells Penguin that he has decided to give the club to Penguin as a reward and that he would deal with Maroni. At Falcone Manor, Falcone is visited by Maroni to address the issue of Penguin. Despite wanting revenge against him, he decides to leave him alive after Falcone gives shows him Judge Stanley Turnball who Falcone had abducted when he had been out with a younger man. After Oswald had made sure that Connor had failed in killing Sal Maroni, Carmine Falcone received Connor's head as Sal Maroni's minions begin attacking some of Falcone's operations. Mob War and retirement Carmine went to a dock where he was attacked by Maroni's men. When he saw Penguin, he was pleased, only to learn he was played the whole time. As Penguin went to kill Falcone, Gordon arrived and apprehended Cobblepot and Gilzean for attempted murder. As Gordon planned on slipping away from Maroni's men at the hospital, Cobblepot reminded Gordon that he owed him a big favor, forcing Gordon to take Penguin and Gilzean with them. They escaped to Falcone's warehouse, where he believed he couldn't be found. They were greeted by Selina Kyle and Fish Mooney, much to their surprise. The four were tied up as Fish called Maroni and told him about their whereabouts. After Fish killed Maroni, a firefight broke out, allowing them to slip away. As they escaped, Falcone told Gordon he couldn't continue and he wished to end his life of crime. They were eventually stopped by Selina Kyle and Fish's new henchmen. Falcone told Fish he was retiring from crime. Penguin killed all of Fish's henchmen, allowing the rest to escape yet again. They arrive at Barbara's apartment, only to find Barbara knocked unconscious. Later, Falcone told Gordon it's time for law to save the city and that there isn't a better man than him. He then gave Gordon a pocket knife which was given to him many years ago as a birthday present from Gordon's father before walking off to leave Gotham and retire. After Falcone's retirement Oswald took over his and Maroni's businesses and formed the Cobblepot crime family. At the time when Jim Gordon was incarcerated at Blackgate Penitentiary upon being accused of murdering Carl Pinkney, Harvey Bullock had to call in Carmine Falcone to help him get Jim out of Blackgate. With help from some of Carmine's contacts in prison, Harvey snuck Jim Gordon and Peter Davies out of prison. After thanking Carmine for his help, Jim is offered to be snuck out of the country or be given a safe place to hide out in Gotham. Gordon opts to return to Gotham City and find a way to clear his name. Carmine Falcone later visited his son Mario and Leslie at a restaurant. While mentioning that Mario brought honor to the restaurant, Leslie states that she has moved on from Gordon. Carmine then does a toast to their relationship. Personality An old and sage man, Falcone appeared as a cold, skilled and quiet mobster, but not devoid of a moral compass. Particularly, he was certain that there was no law and order without organized crime, stating that Gotham would fall in chaos without it. In fact, despite the last time troubles, Gotham was maintained in order by Falcone and his organization, that controlled the several branches legal and illegal of the city. He was also tough against his rivals. When his power was seriously threatened, he would never surrender to the events. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * Season 3 * }} Trivia * The character was created by Frank Miller and David Mazzucchelli. He first appeared in Batman ''#404 (1987), in the ''Batman: Year One storyline. Falcone is nicknamed "The Roman," where his stranglehold over Gotham City's organized crime is referenced as "The Roman Empire" at least once. The character is based on Marlon Brando's portrayal of Don Vito Corleone from the 1972 film The Godfather. * Before leaving James Gordon, Falcone pats him on the face and says "in bocca al lupo." This Italian expression literally means "in the mouth of the wolf." The intent of the phrase is to wish the other good luck as he or she heads into danger. References }} Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from the comics